They've Clipped My Wings Again
by TaEkWonGiRL
Summary: It's about 7 years since the gang's graduated High School. One has gone on to be an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. Who is it?Does this person even know who she is? This is crossedover with Grey's Anatomy.


A/N : Hi, It's Me Again. This is a Grey's Anatomy crossover. I know this first chapter is a little boring but I wanted to create the atmosphere of who Gabriella " Abby" was now compared to High School.. I dedicate this story to Katie for the hard work shes put in and to having to deal with me

The upper hallway of the hospital was quiet at 3:00am, Abby Montez was staring out the window glass wall, watching the outside traffic. In her hand, was a extra large mocha with extra hot chocolate and in her other hand was a beeper. Abby was going on hour 20, and it was a little to quiet. She'd done her rounds, checked on her patients and still had time to grab a mocha and watch the world go by. It was her first year of residence at Seattle Grace Hospital, a whole 365 days in the same hallways, the same people and the same awful hospital smell. Abby was happy, she liked her co-workers somewhat, and her teachers were nice enough.

Abby was once known as Gabriella Montez, teen queen of East High School, she was squeaky clean. The school's genius, along with being the most musically talented and dated the High School's hero , Troy Bolton. Gabriella had it all, until after High School, that image got old. Gabriella was recruited by Harvard to attend there to gain her degrees and masters in Science. A full scholarship, and Gabriella couldn't resist but accept. Troy, and herself fell apart, Troy got scared of a long distance relationship and serious commitment and the relationship just fell apart. With the end of Troy, Gabriella's last days in New Mexico were bittersweet. That's when the itch happened, Gabriella wanted a change from this life, she wanted something new and exciting. To dance naked in the street, run along the beach barefooted and notice those little details that made life what it was.

On the first day of classes, when a classmate asked Gabriella her name, she answered Abby. It was freeing, it was mysterious, Abby was no longer Miss. Perfect Gabriella. Gabriella was Abby, mysterious Abby who kept to herself in hallways and in the dining room. Abby who was quiet and the Abby who received a personal invitation to take her residence at Seattle Grace Hospital. The day was vivid in Abby's memory, she was called to the Dean's office. It was nerve wrecking, Abby thought she'd done something wrong, but instead she was greeted by an older gentlemen. The caller introduced himself as Dr. Richard Webber, chief surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. Dr. Webber had been watching her grades and GPA. Plus, Dr. Webber had spoken to many of Abby's professors and was very interested in having Abby do her residence at Seattle Grace. Abby accepted the spot in the moment, and her fate was sealed.

Abby heard some talking in the hallways, and she could see some collages, Izzie and Christina having an intense conversation, Abby just watched them and than turned to go take a nap. She earned it and was suddenly feeling very tired. Abby gave a passing smile to her fellow coworkers and made her way through the hospital. Should she dare to say it was the opposite of loud? No, that was bad luck in the medical field. Abby jogged down a flight of stairs and passed her roommate, George along the way but he was to busy talking to Dr. Burke.

Abby could detail the day George moved in, she'd been in Seattle for 2 weeks by this point. Abby hadn't started the internship yet, she'd just found her apartment and was moving in. That day she had a visit from a man by the name of Preston Burke, he was going to be one of the doctors Abby would be mentoring with. The Doctor had a problem that Abby could fix. George, was a great friend but the apartment the doctor shared with his girlfriend, Christina Yang and George was to small and if could Abby let George live with her. At first, Abby was shocked by the Doctor's forward actions but than reasoned with herself, she could save money and meet someone new. Abby agreed, that afternoon she had left to grab some things from the store and when she returned, George was standing in her apartment looking around weirdly. It was difficult at first, until the two had a set routine and it was nice for Abby to know one of her fellow classmates so she wasn't totally alone.

When Abby approached the sleeping room, she couldn't. The act of sleeping didn't interest her in the least. Abby's mind was alive and awake, all because of the that stupid she had. The dream was set long ago, grade 12 where Abby was still Gabriella and the world's perfect peach. In her dream, Troy was whispering sweet nothing into her ear, Gabriella was happy and just as they were to kiss, Abby woke up and felt that dread she always felt. It was almost 7 years and she wasn't quite over Troy yet. In fact she missed everyone from East High but why go back to the old glory days when the memories are painful. Gabriella dated here and there, no relationship every lasted a month.

Abby closed the door of the sleep room and strolled down the hallway, the hospital wasn't busy but at night it always seemed to calm down a bit. She stopped at room 615, Miss Hannah Potter, age 15, complaining of abdominal pains, brought in yesterday and had emergency surgery on her stomach after Miss. Potter had swallowed a toothpick accidentally. It took a mere 3 hours and Miss. Potter was in fine shape. Abby smiled as she walked the tiny blond haired teenager sleep. Hannah was a sweet teenager, who somewhat reminded Abby of herself but more vocal. Abby signed off on Hannah's chart and walked into the next room.

Upon entering the room Abby breathed a soft sigh, the patient was 32 year old Ben Duke. A grown man who believed he was Harry Potter. The man got this crazy idea one night to cut the famous lightning scar. The man did have the emerald green eyes and darken black hair but he missed and had slashed a major neck artery. 6 hours, three blood transfusions, 2 cranky doctors, 3 very unhappy nurses and 1 breakdown Abby had successfully pulled Ben into recovery. Tonight was Ben's last night, tomorrow he was being taken to ward 5. The mental ward, where Ben would be evaluated and than treated. At the moment, Ben was fully asleep and his vitals looked good. Abby signed his chart and walked out of the room. Her rounds were finished and she noticed the sun was beginning to rise.

The chilly Seattle air hit her cheeks like ice pellets, Abby had jogged all the way to the roof of the hospital just to see the sun rise. The sun rising to Abby was like a sign of a good day to come. It also meant promise and hope, which she depended on heavily. Being a doctor was like tempting with fate. The decisions the doctor made changed the fate of the outcome. Having a life in the balance of the hands of yourself was a scary thing that Abby had to take stride in handling. She'd do it all on her own but in moments when the patient was flat lining. Abby would turn into Gabriella and wish Troy was there holding her, and telling her everything would be fine.


End file.
